


【何尔萌】负距离关系

by Winkiee



Category: Fanfiction（何尔萌）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkiee/pseuds/Winkiee





	【何尔萌】负距离关系

「当我看见你与别人肌肤相亲紧紧相拥时，便有了想要和你发生负距离关系的念头。」

 

“唔⋯！嘉嘉⋯别⋯别在这里！！”

断断续续的求饶与喘息声从休息室一角的更衣间传来。亮堂的休息室里空无一人，灯光透过更衣间那堵并未封筑的墙的上方照进来，在地板上投射出里头难分难舍胶着缠绵着的两个人的身影。

被王嘉尔抱进更衣室里，听见小孩把门锁咔嗒一声锁上的时候，何炅心里就有了一种不太好的预感。

今天录节目的过程中他捉弄小孩捉弄得是过分了一点，明知道分离多日对方必定想他想得紧，那份思念不会比自己少一丝一毫，却还是在节目上不停的cue着向往的生活cue着Henry，惹得小孩的占有欲更是无限膨胀，想要在录影棚里就把他吃干抹净的欲望也愈发强烈。

只是刚想出声安抚就被堵上双唇，不加防备突如其来的吻迅速掠夺着体内的氧气，不一会儿何炅已经觉得自己快要喘不过气来。可是小孩似乎没有半点放开他的念头，一手托着后颈一手揽着腰把他紧紧囚禁在怀中，任何一点逃离的机会都不留给他。

“唔⋯！咳咳咳！！！”

已经红肿起来的双唇终于在快要真正缺氧之前被松开，氧气一下灌进肺部，呛得何炅不住的咳嗽。然而气都还没完全顺过来何炅就感觉到身上的衬衣被粗暴的扯开，胸前的肌肤暴露在微凉的空气中，让他不禁打了个寒颤。

但这其实并不是最可怕的，那条微微屈起卡在他双腿之间轻轻磨蹭着某个已经起了反应的部位的腿，以及那只顺着腰线探进西装裤里熟练的按揉着后穴的手才真实的令他敲醒了警钟。

于是便有了开头那句话。

 

只是一心想要惩戒坏心哥哥的王嘉尔又怎么可能听他的？

继续用嘴唇封住对方已经开始溢出呻吟的被啃咬得红肿的双唇，护着对方的后脑勺把人抵在木制墙板上，脱下服贴的西装裤后轻柔的抚上对方已然勃起的性器上下套弄，不久便换来一手白浊。

顺手将那浊液作为润滑，二指并齐挤入对方高热的蜜穴内按压开拓，在感受到后穴逐渐分泌出黏液时王嘉尔才将手指抽出，脱下裤子把那一手的黏稠抹在自己早已臌胀挺立着的巨物上。

高潮过后的何炅浑身发软，连站都快要站不稳，身体几乎是依靠着眼前火热的躯体以及身后冰冷的墙板支撑着才不至于倒下。

所以在被王嘉尔抱起来的时候他下意识夹紧不知何时被分开在对方腰侧的双腿，意图保障自己的人身安全，却在完全没有准备的情况下被股间那根火热的性器狠狠贯穿，本就没有彻底开拓的后穴被爆裂般撑开的疼痛让他蓄积在眼眶里的泪水顷刻间滚滚落下。

可惜小孩这次实在已经是怒火中烧，半分怜香惜玉的意思都没有，把何炅圈禁在墙和手臂之间像打桩机一般的肏干顶弄，并在对方身上不断的啃舐舔咬，种下一颗颗看上去快要熟透了的草莓。

疼痛过后的欢愉快感排山倒海般袭来，满室寂静也被这场过份激烈的性爱打破。除了被惩罚的人发出的娇喘呻吟，啪啪啪的肉体剧烈拍击声，以及一室的淫乱水声共同谱写成的美妙乐章外，更衣室里甚至还能听见外面人来人往的谈笑路过的声音，而这样的刺激也更为这场性事带来一种别样的快感。

“叩叩叩⋯”

“何老师，嘉尔，你们在吗？”

敲门声突然从外间传来，激得何炅再度勃发的性器射出了这个晚上第二股浓稠的液体。高度的紧张感让他一边紧紧用手捂着自己的嘴，一边瞪视着这个仍未停止操弄的小坏蛋。敏感的后穴也因为过度紧张而剧烈收缩，死死绞住那根在他体内不停作乱的巨物。

“吱吖⋯”是门被打开的声音！

何炅愈发害怕起来，虽说一起工作的同事都知道他和王嘉尔的恋人关系，但是在大庭广众之下被人撞见这样的事情也不可能不感到羞愧。强烈的羞耻感迅速占据了整个大脑，控制着后穴更加强烈的收缩，企图用这样的方法来迫使身前这个小恶魔停下。然而王嘉尔只是抱着他坐在了更衣间原本用来放置衣物的软皮椅上，挺腰向上撞的频率分毫不减。

“好像没人在啊⋯回去了吗？”来人只是逗留了一会儿便带上门转身离开，还顺便帮他们把外间的灯给关上了。

黑暗彻底笼罩了整个房间之后，深埋在何炅心底里那些羞耻委屈不安的情绪在一瞬间涌了上来，大颗大颗的眼泪滚落在王嘉尔锁骨处，灼烧着他的皮肤，也把他的心砸得千疮百孔。

抽插了数次的性器将爱液喷洒进甬道深处，填满了爱人的整个后穴。王嘉尔终于停下动作将怀中抽噎着的人儿抱得更紧，在对方的眼角眉心落下一个个吻作为抚慰，最后轻轻再次覆上那两片薄唇。

这是今晚第一个不带有侵略性的，单纯的传递着爱意的吻。

“哥⋯我的何哥哥⋯”

王嘉尔将嘴唇贴在恋人敏感的耳垂上轻唤着对方，还未消散的情欲让本就迷人的烟嗓听起来更加性感撩人— — “哥你知道吗⋯我本来⋯本来不想这么做的⋯可是我真的忍不住了啊⋯”

“明明都已经好久没见了⋯可是哥却要一直在节目里面⋯提起别人⋯难道⋯难道哥就⋯一点也不想念我吗⋯”

“我真的很担心⋯担心哥是不是⋯不喜欢我了⋯所以只能用这样的方法⋯来确认哥的心意⋯对不起⋯哥⋯对不起⋯”

 

何炅好不容易止住的眼泪在听到小孩这番坦诚真心的告白后又有了再度崩盘的趋势。这段感情开始时他本就是被动承受着的一方，小孩的过分主动也让他习惯了顺从的接收所有的一切，相比之下由他给出的爱似乎也就显得更加微不足道。

但他从未觉得自己对王嘉尔的爱会比对方对自己的爱要来得少，只是他主动示爱的次数实在是太少太少，少到让表面大大咧咧实际内心敏感的小孩感到不安。

为了让小孩更有安全感，也为了让对方能够更充分的感受到自己对他的爱，何炅用原本环在王嘉尔颈脖处的双手轻轻捧住他的小爱人精致的脸，闭上眼睛将自己的双唇献上。

惊喜的感受到恋人难得主动的小王同学当然不会轻易放过这个吻，从一开始的唇齿相依到后来的双舌缠绕，情欲的味道再次充满了整个房间。

一吻终了时何炅已经双眼迷濛，埋在后穴里滚烫的物什再度涨大贴紧同样炙热的内壁，似乎连那巨物上凸现出的青筋的纹路都能清晰的感知到。他气还没喘匀就向对方发出了最为甜蜜的邀请— —

“那⋯今晚就把我自己⋯送给嘉嘉怎么样⋯”

他的小爱人没有作出回应，不过后穴里那根蠢蠢欲动的火热性器便是最好的答案。

被对方托着臀部一把抱起，埋在蜜穴里的巨物也因为动作滑出甬道。原本被爱液塞得满满当当的后穴稀稀拉拉的流出了那些说出来足以令人面红耳赤的液体。对方的精液含混者自己分泌出的肠液，有些顺着股沟滑下沾湿了托着他臀部的双手，有些直接滴落在地毯上留下淫靡的印记。

失禁般的感觉让何炅不禁羞红了脸，但好在这里已是一片漆黑，才不致于红着脸去面对这个即将在他身上发动新一轮进攻的他的心上人。

 

被放下来翻了个面儿，脚踩在毛质地毯上的时候何炅几乎快要栽倒在地。绵软无力的双手努力撑在身前的墙板上，下一秒便被身后人扶着腰部向后扯去。性器再度撑开那个已经被抽插磨蹭得充血红肿起来的穴口，辗平一寸寸褶皱逐渐深入填满整个后穴。空虚被填满的满足感感让他放肆的呻吟出声，何炅知道这就是对小孩最好的鼓励与爱意。

他将自己的身与心彻底交给身后这个注定要与他羁绊一生的男人，享受着对方给自己带来的舒爽与欢愉。

在被疯狂肏干着的激烈性事中何炅已经接近意识模糊，前端不知是今晚第几次立起的性器几乎再也射不出什么东西。朦朦胧胧中他只感觉到环在腰上的手收束得更紧，而那根不断进出的巨物也借着后入式的体位碾过前列腺点一下顶到最深。

撑在墙壁上的手忽然被另一只大手包裹，牵引着好似要到哪里去。何炅有些迷茫的偏过头去想向那个埋首在他颈侧的爱人要个答案，然而话还没问出口就感觉到被牵住的手与对方的大手一起紧贴在自己的下腹上。原本平坦紧致的小腹已经被埋在后穴里的巨物撑起了一个浅浅向外突起的形状，摸上去更是有一种奇异的感觉。

“哥⋯哥哥⋯”

强制性的停下抽插动作让王嘉尔的情欲几乎游走在爆裂边缘，努力忍住想要继续将人按在身下狠狠操弄的欲望，他一边带着对方的手上下抚摸着那个被顶得突起的部位，一边贴着对方的耳廓问— —

“哥⋯这是什么？”

“是⋯是你⋯是嘉尔⋯”如同过电般的流向四肢百骸的酥麻感已经让何炅说不出一句完整的话，透过手心感受到对方深埋在自己体内的物什更是加剧了这份快感。

可惜对方显然是不打算放过这只主动送上门来的小白兔，原本环在腰上的另一只手贴着腰侧下滑到私密处，开始轻轻套弄起在多次射精后逐渐疲软下去的性器。被温热手指包裹着的性器在这番熟练的爱抚下似乎又有了重新抬头的迹象。

“别⋯嘉尔⋯别碰那里⋯”

身前的性器再度甦醒，却几乎已经是射无可射，可怜的从顶端吐出接近透明的清液。可是下腹处那种饱涨的感觉仍未得到舒缓，只有何炅自己知道再这样下去会发生什么。

“哥⋯你最爱的人是谁⋯告诉我⋯”

虽说爱人已是难得一见的主动，但王嘉尔还是决心要给哥哥一点小小的惩罚，好让对方以后再也不敢去随意撩拨别人。

前端被握住，何炅的理智也消失殆尽，本能的反应便是开口求饶。

“嘉尔⋯别⋯求⋯求你了⋯”

没有得到满意答案的人更加过分的对待着身前这个已经哭肿了双眼的人。用因为时常执笔写歌在拇指上磨损出的老茧不断刺激着爱人的性器顶部的马眼，一下一下的剐蹭着。其余手指便从性器顶端顺着柱体上下抚摸，玩弄着对方私处底部的囊袋。

“不⋯不要了嘉尔⋯会尿出来⋯”何炅无助的左右摆头试图逃离，求饶的声音也染上了哭腔。

“哥哥告诉我⋯我就停下来⋯”

“你⋯是你⋯呃啊啊啊！”

那只坏心撸动着的手终于停下了动作，然而换来的却是身后的巨物更为凶猛的撞击。身前已经呈现出淫靡紫红的性器在这样高频的顶弄下最终还是颤抖着泄了出来，稀薄的精液混合著滚烫的尿液一股股射在墙板上。

身体在无数次的高潮后止不住的痉挛，后穴也紧随着身子不断收缩，夹紧了体内横冲直撞着的庞然大物。王嘉尔也被这样强劲的吸力直接绞射，将今晚第二股滚烫的精水浇灌进爱人的蜜穴中。

 

性器退出的时候发出“啵”的声响，何炅身后的小穴已经在连番的操弄下无法闭合，黏稠的液体就这样顺着大腿流下来，弄得两人的下身一片黏腻。

然而此时此刻何炅已经无心管顾这些，纵欲过度的疲倦席卷了全身上下每一个部位，使得他直接累倒瘫软在恋人怀中昏睡过去。遍布全身各处的青紫色吻痕昭示着这场终于停止下来的性爱的激烈，房间里浓郁的情欲气息也久久未能够消散。

拿出西装外套里的纸巾给熟睡的哥哥简单的做了个清理，再擦拭去在更衣间里留下的情爱的痕迹，王嘉尔整理好身上的衣物后用自己的西装外套将人裹紧一把抱起，打开房门向地下停车场走去。

把爱人安置在副驾驶座上后王嘉尔也坐进驾驶座。系好安全带后他转过身去，在对方的鬓角处落下一个吻，然后发动汽车向两人的爱巢驶去。

 

「既然每个人都能够与你零距离接触，那我只能选择利用我们之间的负距离关系，彻底占有你。」

 

-Fin-


End file.
